


90. Luke has something to say to Alex

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [90]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	90. Luke has something to say to Alex

__**Luke Evans has something to say to Alex**[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile) [ **skarsgard** ](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/)  
**players only. backdated to mid-October, after they find out[they got the place in Carmel after all](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/23095.html).**

Luke breathes a huge sigh of relief as they merge onto the One and the worst of the traffic falls away. "This is brilliant," he says softly, smiling over at Alex. "I can't wait to see our place." It's been a long week at work, physically rough, with long hours and several night shoots, made better only by the fact that Alex finished up in Vancouver a week ago and Luke's been able to come home to his sir every night.

" _Our_ place," Alex echoes, with added emphasis. He still can't quite believe that they've got their dream house now, up in Carmel on the rocky cliff. _Theirs_. With both their names on the title deed. Fucking incredible. Alex glances away from the highway for a moment and gives his lover a huge grin. "This is so fucking awesome."

"Yes, it is," Luke says, reaching over to run his hand down Alex's thigh. "And me having Monday off makes it even more fucking awesome." He laughs.

"And with all the bruises you collected on set this week, no one'll even notice if I give you a few more..." Alex glances down at Luke's hand on his thigh and tries to ignore the pulse of lust in his cock. They left his house pretty much immediately after Luke arrived home today, and he's itching to get his hands on his boy.

Luke laughs, delighted, "True. Which means you'd better take advantage. I don't know how often that'll be the case."

Alex grins. He figures that by the time they arrive in Carmel tonight, Luke might be too tired to do anything but fall onto their brand-new bed, just as soon as Alex drags some sheets onto it. Tomorrow, though... Yeah. It's been a while since he's given his boy a good spanking.

Luke grins back then glances out the window again at the amazing scenery. It'll be dark soon so he'd better enjoy it while he can. But he can't help thinking about the boards and what he'd read before leaving work. "I saw the [Friday Five](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_staff/60426.html) today," he says softly after a bit, unable to put it out of his mind.

"Hmm?" Alex glances away from the road again, trying to place his lover's comment. What was the Friday Five today? Something about music a person can still fuck to when they're dead? ...No. "Oh. Yeah," he says, and nods. "About, like, secret stuff people want to say."

Luke nods. "Is she still calling you?" he asks. "Your mum said she was."

"Huh?" Alex blinks at what seems like a sudden sharp left turn in the conversation. Then his eyes clear. "You mean Kate."

Luke nods again. "That's who you were talking about, right? In the first part?"

"Yeah... Yeah, that's true." Alex sighs and taps an idle rhythm on the steering wheel. "She first called a couple months after we broke up. You know, drunk-dialing me and saying how much she missed me and how Michael just wasn't the man that she thought he was -- you know, when she was cheating on me with him. And for months it was just this ridiculous mess of long drawn-out three a.m. phone calls when we'd hash everything out and it seemed like maybe there was finally some kind of resolution..." He trails off with a frown. "Except, she was always so drunk when she called me that we never actually made any progress: it was like every night we had to start from the agonizing beginning, all over again."

"But she's kept calling you," Luke says. "Since we've been together."

Alex shrugs one shoulder. "Sometimes, yeah. A few times since she got engaged. You know, because she wants to make sure I know this is my one big last chance to have her." He rolls his eyes.

Since she got engaged? Which means fairly recently. Christ. "Why didn't you tell me?" Luke asks.

Alex glances aside at his lover in the dim light. _Uh-oh_. Did he just fuck up? "Um, well usually because you weren't around. And I didn't want to take up our time together talking about her. And then once she called and I tried hard to make sure I didn't wake you."

Luke sighs, a little frustrated. "You didn't think I'd want to know?"

"Honestly? No." Alex shakes his head, bemused. "Why would you want to hear that shit?"

"Because it's really weird to hear from your mum that your ex-girlfriend is still calling you all the time and that maybe she'll stop once we're married," Luke snaps.

Alex blinks, completely taken by surprise. The number of times Luke has ever spoken to him that way... Alex could probably count them on one hand. "I'm sorry," he says quietly, reaching out to turn down the stereo volume. "I didn't think that..." He sighs heavily. "It was actually worse than usual after those pictures of us kissing in Carmel went viral. She screamed at me so much -- she almost sounded like she was foaming at the mouth, you know? Like, threatening to tell everyone that, not only do I like dick, but also... Well. You know what I like." God, he'd been such a fucking idiot to trust her. "I didn't want any of that touching you, _älskling_."

Luke mulls that over for a minute. "Okay. I get why you didn't tell me," he says softly. "But I need to know. Can you imagine if she'd actually told everyone and I only found then that you'd been talking to her for the whole time we'd been together? How do you think that would make me feel? I wouldn't feel like you'd been protecting me. I'd feel betrayed. Like you'd kept things from me."

With a frown, Alex quickly signals right and pulls off the highway and onto the graveled shoulder. Luke's words echo in his head. "I'm sorry," he says again. "I didn't realize you'd feel this way." _Betrayed_ , god. "I've been telling her, in no uncertain terms, that we're done. In the beginning I tried to go easy on her about it, even though it was mostly her fault anyway. But when she kept bugging me... I swear, Luke, I'm not even nice about it anymore. She totally snapped my patience clear through. And since I threw my phone in the swimming pool..." He shrugs, and now there's the faintest hint of his usual grin. "She hasn't managed to get my new number yet."

That makes Luke smile. "But if she does, you'll tell me?" he asks.

It's not something Alex would have thought to bother with, but now that he knows how much it means to Luke? "Yeah, I promise." Alex takes advantage of the moment and leans over to kiss his lover. Then he carefully pulls back onto the highway.

"I don't need to know all the details if you don't want to tell me," Luke says, resting his arm along the back of Alex's seat and playing with his lover's hair. "I just don't want to feel like I'm out of the loop."

"All right," Alex murmurs, shifting position just a tiny bit to encourage the caresses. After a moment he turns the stereo back up - a friggin' awesome live Massive Attack concert - and relaxes into the drive.

It's an hour or so later that Alex catches himself yawning, and checks the time. There's still a ways to go yet. "You all right if we pull off the highway and grab some coffee?" he asks his lover.

Luke shifts, stretching out his back and nods. "I'm trying not to fall asleep on you," he says, rubbing at his eyes.

"It's okay if you do," Alex assures him. "You've had a long fucking day and we've still got a lot of miles to cover. I need some coffee, though," he says, signaling right and then taking an exit which advertises a 24-hour Starbucks. "And a croissant," he decides, because hell, he's on holiday this week. "Do you want anything?"

"Chocolate peanut butter square," Luke says in an instant then grins sheepishly at Alex. "I need the sugar."

"All right, love." Alex grins and pulls into the drive-thru, standing empty at this time of night. "Hey, hi," he says once he's got the window rolled down. "I'll take a gigantic iced vanilla latte, with two espresso shots and extra sugar, a croissant, and a chocolate peanut butter square... And a big bottle of milk," he concludes with a grin for his lover.

"Looking after my bones, are you?" Luke teases, grinning back.

"I'm just thinking you're going to have a mouth stuck full of peanut butter," Alex murmurs, driving around to the window and setting the parking brake so he can dig cash out of his wallet.

"And chocolate," Luke points out. "And later, if you keep me awake, I'll have a mouth full of something else..."

Alex chuckles. "I'm definitely looking forward to that."

The young woman at the drive-thru window takes his money and hands over the goods with a smile. Alex thanks her and then pulls into a spot in the empty parking lot. "How sore are you today?" he asks his lover, digging out his croissant and then handing the bag to Luke. He knows the shoot has been a very physical one for Luke, some days the stunts even tougher than others.

"Pretty sore," Luke admits, pulling out his square and taking a small bite. "The fight rehearsals are really rough and then with these night shoots. My whole system feels pretty messed up."

"Yeah. At least you can sleep in, this weekend. Relax. Lie out by the pool, if it's sunny..." Alex can't contain his grin. _Their house_. Theirs.

"Just remember -- you promised to give me more bruises," Luke says, grinning back.

"I will enjoy that," Alex promises. Finishing off his croissant, he wipes his hand on a paper napkin and then strokes his fingers lightly over Luke's neck. It's late at night, the parking lot is all but empty except for one glaring streetlight, so he figures it's safe enough. For this anyway, if not for more.

"Mm." Luke sighs with pleasure, leaning into the touch. "We should get out and stretch our legs," he says, watching Alex, unable to take his eyes off his gorgeous sir.

"What, now? Here?" Alex looks around, then shrugs. It seems like a decent-enough part of town, considering the hour. "All right." He unbuckles his seatbelt and swings his door open, stepping out into the cool autumn air.

Luke pops his square back into the bag and sets it on the dash. He meets Alex on his side of the SUV and glances around, making sure there's no one else to see before he presses close and kisses Alex, hard on the mouth.

Alex moans softly in surprise. And in an instant he plunges his fingers into Luke's hair, dragging him back in even closer for more.

Luke moans, his body responding eagerly. "I love you," he whispers. "I love you so much," the words smeared against Alex's lips.

Grinning, Alex nibbles at Luke's bottom lip. "Boy," he whispers, "are you actually trying to seduce me in a Starbucks parking lot?"

Luke laughs, ducking his head a little. "No, not really," he whispers back. "I had something I wanted to say to you and I didn't want to say it in the car."

"Ahh, okay." Curious now, Alex smooths his hands down over Luke's shoulders, then links his fingers together at the small of Luke's back. "I'm ready." He thinks he is, anyway.

Luke cups Alex's head in his hands, looking deep into his eyes, his heart thumping wildly. "You. Just you," he says softly. "Even though you're fucked-up and I know it, I still want all of you."

Alex's breath catches, his mouth going dry in an instant. God. Those words... his exact words. The ones he posted on the Citadel journal as what he dreamed of hearing -- someday. "Oh, my god," he breathes, completely overwhelmed in an instant. He should say something more, he knows. But he's too stunned at the way all of his most intense personal dreams have come true.

"I love you so much," Luke whispers. "All of you, for everything you are." And he hopes that Alex knows that. But if not, he'll say it as often as he needs to until his lover believes him.

Robbed of the ability to speak, Alex crushes his lover to him. It's stunning, the power Luke has, how he could choose to devastate Alex with mere words. But instead, he makes him whole. Healed. "I love you," he whispers fiercely, clinging to his lover. "For always."

Luke just wraps his arms around Alex and presses close. It doesn't matter that they're standing in the middle of a Starbucks parking lot, he could stay here, like this, forever.  



End file.
